


Stay with me

by I_am_bored88



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_bored88/pseuds/I_am_bored88
Summary: Liam begs Fallon to stay with him for the day.Just Fallon and Liam staying in bed all day long and being cute, it's rated explicit because thre's one smut scene but there's a lot of fluff too.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Stay with me

Brought out from her sleep, Fallon suddenly wakes up to the sound of her alarm, luckily she has another 20 minutes to enjoy the comfort of her bed and the warmth of Liam’s arms wrapped around her frame.

With her head resting on his bare chest, she raises her head to watch her husband still sleeping peacefully. He looked so relaxed, and _cute_ fallon thought. She would have loved to stay in his arms all day long; between the sweet scent of his naked skin, his breathing so _calm_ and his angel face that reminds so peaceful. But sadly, her schedule prevented this kind of fantasy. It was while thinking of the long day ahead that she felt Liam gently caressing her back with his fingertips.   
"Did I wake you up?"  
"No don't worry babe" Liam said bending over to capture her lips with his for a tender good morning kiss.  
Fallon tried to free herself from his arms to go get ready in the bathroom, but at her slightest movement Liam tightened his grip on her : "Don't go".

" I have to Liam, or else i'm gonna be late "

"No please _stay with me_ _F_ allon, just a little longer."

"You know I can’t, if I stay here with you I won't be able to leave then" she said fake pouting.

"Well then, stay home today," he says, like it was the easiest solution. "Please."  
Fallon tried to avoid his pleading eyes in order to resist him.

"Come on, you're the CEO, plus you've been working a lot these past few days. »he tried to convince her by placing a multitude of kisses on her cheek and down her neck. Fallon thought that Liam was right,she did worked a lot and was very tired, plus, she couldn’t resist his puppy blue eyes;

"Okay, you won Mr. ridley," she says as she grabs her phone to warn Allison that she won’t be at work today.

" Oh wow, i can't believe that I convinced Fallon Carrington! »

"Don't be foolish, you know i'll do anything for you," she said with a bright smile.

"Oh i know that, but I plan on enjoying my wife today," he immediately threw himself on her and filled her with tickles and kisses not forgetting _an_ _inch_ of her skin.

Fallon couldn't hold back the laughter and shouted for Liam to stop so she could breathe properly.  
After torturing his wife for a few minutes, Liam stopped so he could wrap Fallon back in his arms.  
"So, what are your plans for today? »

"Lay in bed with you and cuddle all day long"

"Sounds good," she said as she placed her hands into Liam's hair to pull him for a kiss. 

"I love you" she whispered against his lips "I love you too Fallon" he replied kissing her back.  
  


Fallon quickly fell back to sleep rocked by the sound of Liam's breathing and the gentle movements of his chest moving up and down as he put his hand under her satin nightgown to caress the soft skin on her back.  
  


**~ ~**

The day had been rising for a few hours and the couple was still in bed watching a movie, _13 going on 30;_ a movie that Fallon obviously chose without really giving any choice to Liam.  
Too busy repeating the lines of the movie that she knows by heart, Fallon ignored her gurgling stomach.  
"You're hungry ? »

"Yeah but i don't want to leave the bed," she said with a grin on her face.  
Liam laughed softly, while considering about what he could cook.

"I'm going to head to the kitchen to make lunch, wanna come with me?"

"Oh yeah, I love nothing more than watching my sexy _chef_ husband cook," she said winking at him.

"Oh actually, i'll be quick i'm just going to do something easy "

"And what is that ? "she asked, intrigued by his proposal and in a hurry to eat something.

"You'll see," he said, raising his eyebrow, inviting her to follow him.

"Well if you're gonna be quick i'm going to go take a shower since you didn't let me leave the bed this morning."

"I'm gonna miss you" he said fake pouting, whilst putting a black T-shirt over his bare chest.  
Liam was already out of bed when Fallon was kneeling on the sheets answering his cheesy words by rolling her eyes cheerfully. Without letting him take another step, she jumped at his neck, placing her arms around it and kissed him on the cheek.

**~ ~**

They were at their third movie of the day, snuggled under the sheets, the curtains half open so they weren’t invaded by the daylight.  
They had chosen a romantic film with a basic story, typical of any romcom; two people falling madly in love and then breaking up over a misunderstanding, and then making up for everything with the famous kiss under the rain .

Fallon couldn't help but compare it to their story and everything they had been through, and thought that, despite all the suffering, she wouldn't trade her love story with her soulmate for a vulgar fairy tale that was too easy and predictable. All these trials were worth it, she thought as she looked at his face focused on the television.  
When she turned her attention back to the movie, a rather explicit love scene was being played out.

She got rid of all the thoughts on her mind to prevent herself of thinking about old insecurities, and focused back on the movie. She watched carefully, not paying attention to Liam, the scene somehow turning her on.  
"Wow that's hot" she said chewing her lip, but immediately thought _oops did i really just say that out loud?_ _,_ shameful to appear so horny compared to Liam who seemed to remain stoic.  
Liam chuckled at Fallon's declaration: " Oh really ?" he asked getting closer to her, lowering his hand between Fallon's thighs and started rubbing her through her lacy thong placing a few kisses in her neck.  
A smile immediately appeared on Fallon's face closing her eyes to enjoy Liam’s fingers wandering on her core, surprised at how sensitive she already was.

He went on for a few minutes while continuing to watch the movie but after 5 minutes he pulled his hand away without seeing how Fallon enjoyed the feeling of his hand caressing her clit through her underwear.  
"No don't stop !" she said, crashing her lips on his, opening her mouth slightly to grant him access, she moaned as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Liam placed his knee between her legs and was surprised when she began to move her hips vigorously on his leg in attempt to create some friction to continue the amazing feeling that his hand provided her.

Liam turned them over and pinned fallon to the bed , pulling her nightgown up to kiss her chest, he swirled hi tongue around her nipples causing fallon to moan out loud; her hands flew to his hair and pushed him direction south, where she wanted to feel her tongue the most.  
Placed between her legs, liam placed soft, lingering kisses on her inner thighs clearly taking his time.  
"Stop teasing me Liam" she groaned as she grabbed his hand and slipped it under her thong.  
Liam smiled and wasted no time, took off her thong, spread her legs even more and started sucking hard on her clit making fallon gasp out loud.

"I want your fingers liam" she said, eager to come already.  
He slid two fingers inside her, curving them to reach her g-spot.   
Fallon was panting and moaning out loud which was making it hard for Liam to focus on what he was doing, flicking his tongue on her clit and moving his fingers in and out of her rubbing her g-spot.

Fallon was moaning louder and louder not caring if there were people in the mansion, she preferred to focus on the growing pleasure between her legs.

"Faster".

"Oh my god yes" she screamed, getting closer at each thrust of his fingers.  
"Yes liam i'm gonna come, don't stop."  
One hand clutched in liam's hair and another gripping the sheets, Fallon was screaming Liam’s name at the approach of her climax.  
And suddenly, she let out a deep and long moan as her orgasm hit her.

Liam looked up at her face, eyes shut close, back arched and mouth wide open, as he worked her through her orgasm.  
"Wow, that was intense" she announced taking a deep breath as he came up to give her a filthy kiss.  
  


**~ ~**

A few minutes later, they were kissing each other with envy, making the desire grow even more, knowing that they both wanted more.

Fallon climbed onto Liam's lap and broke the kiss to take off his t-shirt.  
She passed her hands over his torso, feeling the defined muscles lowering her hands following the V shape of his hips.

Liam moved his hand to her neck, then sliding one of her nightgown’s strap along her shoulder, making Fallon shiver.  
But suddenly, the door opens wide and they both blenched trying to hide themselves in the sheets.  
"Oh my god, Sam! " Fallon exclaimed when she saw him on her doorstep covering his eyes.  
"What ? I knocked !" he said as he opens his hands to look at her through his fingers.  
" Did I said you could come in ? What do you want ? " she asked aggressively finally pulling herself out of liam's lap.  
" Bo was waiting in front of your door for like 15 minutes, I wanted to let him in, but whatever, i'm taking him with me, poor boy i don't want him to be traumatized"  
She replied "Get out sam", rolling her eyes to show her annoyance.  
After he closed the door Liam turns to fallon and said "let's never tell Sam that Bo saw way more than us just kissing".  
They both laughed, thinking back to the wild evenings they had without paying attention to Bo lying in the corner of the room.

"What do you say if we finish this in the bathtub? "She asked wanting to thank him for the relaxing day she just had.

"Okay, but don't take too long, we both know i’m way more patient than you, but I can't wait for you any longer".

"I'll call you in a minute," she replied winking at him disapearing into the bathroom.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed leave kuddos/ comments if you did!


End file.
